Una Sonrisa de Días Pasados
by Inugami Elric
Summary: X/over, Naruto x Edward Elric. Cuando la desilusión toca el corazón siempre hay una pequeña esperanza


_**Una sonrisa de días pasados**_

Por Inugami

Naruto x Edward

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist y de Naruto pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito -_-U.

Primera vez que escribo un crossover (bueno, técnicamente es el segundo, pero es que el primero que hice fue hace mucho tiempo y es una serie laaaaaaarga). Y es que de hecho la serie de Naruto no me gusta mucho, pero el personaje principal sí me cae bien. Aparte que por culpa del cosplay y las fotos ociosas se me ocurrió este crossover medio extraño (cómo logré meter la aldea de Konoha enterita en Amestris?)

¿Advertencias? Shounen Ai, yaoi, lemon, desvaríos, crossover… no sé qué saldrá de esto. Como siempre digo, si no te gusta la idea de leer sobre dos chicos en situaciones MUY comprometidas, ve regresando atrás en la página o bien cierra la ventana del explorador, que yo no quiero flames sin motivo (y Roy no tiene por qué venir a molestar)

**~*~*~**

Edward había estado caminando toda la tarde, y ya estaba cansado. Lo único que le animaba era el hecho de que después de cumplir esta misión volvería a casa.

La luna ya se llevantaba en el horizonte. Decidió buscar un lugar para acampar, y en un claro encontró todo lo que necesitaría para hacerse un refugio simple, ya que en Amestris los veranos eran calurosos y no necesitaría más que un lugar cómodo para pasar la noche.

Una vez arreglado todo, se dirigió hasta un arroyo cercano para obtener un poco de agua. La luna estaba bellísima y se reflejaba en el agua cristalina.

Esa luna… Era como la de aquella noche.

- _"Fullmetal, yo he dejado de amarte. Será mejor… que cada uno busque su propio camino… "_

- Coronel bastardo – murmuró Ed, sentándose a la orilla del arroyo.

Le habían asignado esta misión justo después de aquella última noche con el coronel Mustang. Seguramente el imbécil de Roy estaba igual de incómodo al verle todos los días y por eso había decidido enviarlo en aquella misión, sabía que tardaría y que ese tiempo sin verse les haría bien a los dos.

Pero las heridas del corazón no sanan fácilmente.

- Aru seguramente me extraña, pero no está solo. Fletcher le acompaña y además ambos se quieren mucho. Como yo creí que el coronel me amaba a mi.

Edward acercó sus rodillas hacia su pecho, apoyando los brazos. Miró triste al reflejo difuso de la luna en el incesante arroyo… Deseó que como el suave fluir del río se llevara su tristeza y los recuerdos.

- ¡Me siento demasiado solo! – y como solía hacerlo cuando nadie lo vería y se sentía triste, comenzó a llorar – nadie, ni siquiera Aru, ahora que él ha recuperado su cuerpo, debe iniciar una vida propia, buscar su felicidad… Pero yo… Ahora estoy destrozado.

Dejó que sus lágrimas siguieran manando de sus ojos, inmerso en su dolor. Desde aquél día que tenía esos sentimientos atorados en el corazón, y por orgullo y por no darse la oportunidad no los había desahogado. Pero ahora, totalmente solo, a la orilla de ese arroyo iluminado por la luna, se sintió libre de llorar cuanto quisiera.

Tan inmerso en su tristeza estaba que no se percató de la presencia de alguien cerca.

Un joven de cabello rubio algo erizado llegó al lugar, notando la presencia de Ed pero sin lograr distinguir de quién se trataba. Sospechoso de la presencia de otra persona en esos lugares, se acercó cuidadosamente, tan silencioso como una nube que se desliza por el cielo nocturno.

Cuando llegó casi al lado de aquél individuo, logró ver a la luz de la luna llena una trenza dorada, lo que le hizo reconocer en el acto a un viejo amigo.

- ¿E… Eres tú, Edo-chan?

Edward se sobresaltó, y levantó la cabeza buscando a la persona que había mencionado su nombre de forma tan familiar.

- ¿Quién… Quién es?! – Se puso de pie, intentando escuchar los pasos de la persona que le había nombrado.

- ¿No me recuerdas? – El ninja salió de entre los matorrales que bordeaban el arroyo, ante la sorpresa de Ed – Soy yo, Naruto, de la aldea de Konoha…

- Na… Naruto-kun – de la sorpresa, Ed pasó a la alegría - ¡Naruto-kun! – se acercó, abrazando a su viejo amigo – perdona, no te había reconocido en la oscuridad… ¡cuánto tiempo!

- Sí, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que viniste hasta Konoha buscando la Roca Filosofal… ¿era eso, verdad~ttebayo?!

Ed no pudo evitar reírse.

- Nooo, la Piedra Filosofal – el alquimista se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos, tanto las anteriores de tristeza como las nuevas de risa.

- Bueno, eso, jeje – Naruto puso una de sus manos tras su cabeza, divertido – Qué es de tu hermano? Pudiste recuperar su cuerpo?

- Sí, estuve dos años trabajando en una forma alquímica que combinaba algo de los conocimientos que tu maestro Kakashi compartió conmigo con varias teorías de transmutación humana y finalmente lo conseguí – tomando con su mano humana su automail derecho – aunque yo no recuperé lo que yo había perdido. Pero nada se compara con que Aru haya vuelto a ser el mismo de antes – sonrió tristemente.

- A pesar de eso, no te veo muy contento…

- Mira, la verdad han pasado muchas cosas en estos dos últimos años… Acompáñame a mi campamento y hablamos, te parece?

Cuando Naruto se disponía a responder, fue su estómago el que contestó primero. Ed le quedó mirando y poco después fue su propio estómago el que pedía comida.

- Si no fuera molestia… ¿podemos acompañar esta conversación con algo de comer? – preguntó el ojiazul, sonrojado.

- Creo que estoy de acuerdo con ello, tengo algunas provisiones que podemos compartir. Vamos.

Una vez en el campamento, Ed le contó muchas cosas a Naruto. Lo ocurrido después de que Al recuperase su cuerpo, su relación con Mustang… Todo. El ninja le miró comprensivo, mientras comía el ramen improvisado por Ed usando algunos de los alimentos que llevaba y un poco de ayuda de la alquimia.

- Veo que han pasado muchas cosas, Edo-chan…

- así es…

- A pesar de todo… – dijo Naruto con expresión pensativa y adoptando una actitud como de quién dice algo importante mientras deja su plato a un lado – Sigues igual de pequeño que hace dos años~ttebayo…

A la voz de "pequeño", Edward cambió su actitud seria por una rabia infinita. Se acercó a Naruto, y agitando los puños en el aire lo increpó amenazándolo.

- A QUIÉN LE DICES QUE TODAVÍA ES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO SI TUVIERA DOS AÑOS DE EDAD???

- A ti! – respondió el ninja, sonriendo como un zorrito.

- Aaaahhhh!!! – Ed, molesto, se lanzó sobre Naruto con claras intenciones de iniciar una pelea con él, medio en serio y medio en broma. Naruto simplemente le respondió de la misma forma, y ambos rodaron un poco por el suelo del bosque, mientras forcejeaban por dominar al otro.

- Te has vuelto más fuerte~ttebayo!

- Tú también has mejorado mucho!

En un momento en que Ed quedó sobre Naruto, decidió abrirle la chaqueta que solía llevar su oponente, bajando el cierre de ésta. Pero el ninja no estaba dispuesto a perder, y fue él quién forzó a Ed a quedar bajo su cuerpo, invirtiendo la situación y quitándole el largo abrigo rojo que su amigo alquimista solía llevar todo el tiempo.

- _"¿Es que no siente calor llevando tanta ropa encima?_ – se preguntó Naruto, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras veía que el alquimista se retorcía luchando bajo él – _"creo que debería hacerle sentir un poco más fresco…_ _"_ – Con un simple movimiento soltó el broche de la chaqueta negra y blanco, aunque por distraerse Edward logró volver a ponerse encima.

- _"Dos pueden jugar este juego"_ – pensó el alquimista, y bajando por completo el cierre de la chaqueta también se la quitó, dejándola a un lado. Luego comenzó a picarle los costados en plan de juego, provocando cosquillas en el contenedor del Kyuubi, que hacían que se moviese más de lo debido.

- Deja ya! – decía Naruto entre risas – me haces cosquillas~ttebayo!

Pero tanto roce ya estaba provocando ciertas reacciones en el alquimista Fullmetal, y cuando se percató de ello, se sonrojó. Aparte de la incomodidad que significaba el hecho de que su pantalón fuese tan ajustado, no quería que Naruto se diese cuenta.

No alcanzó siquiera a pensar en alguna forma de hacerse a un lado, cuando sintió que nuevamente era lanzado de espaldas al suelo, con alguien sobre él.

- Me voy a vengar de lo de recién… – dijo Naruto, y comenzó a hacerle las mismas cosquillas que Ed le había hecho. Aprovechó también de quitarle la chaqueta, cosa que fue un poco difícil debido a que Edward se movía demasiado cuando le hacían cosquillas.

Por su parte, Fullmetal no había podido siquiera pensar en cómo evitar que su amigo se diese cuenta de su "problema" debido a las cosquillas que le propinaba Naruto. Y es que en cierta forma realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Hacía mucho que no jugaba de esa forma con alguien, como lo hacía con Al cuando eran niños, y si bien en ese entonces no le pasaban ciertas cosas, sentir el contacto con un cuerpo tibio era realmente agradable.

Se dejó llevar, riendo ante la forma en que Naruto lo "torturaba" a punta de cosquillas. El ninja se reía de lo inquieto que podía llegar a ser Ed, y del hecho de que tantas cosas le hubiesen hecho reaccionar involuntariamente; se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho rato, pero le dio lo mismo, además… No era el único; pero como decía su maestro Kakashi, son cosas de la edad.

Claro que en su caso no era tan evidente… Las ventajas de no llevar ropa ajustada.

Sin embargo, el reconocer que todo eso, más que darle lo mismo, _le estaba gustando_, despertó sentimientos encontrados en él. Porque eso le estaba ocurriendo con un amigo al que no veía hace tiempo, pero el problema no era que Ed fuese un chico, sino que _"¿y si me trata de pervertido, o algo peor?"._

Pero cuando volvió su mirada hacia el joven alquimista, y vio ese rostro sonrojado a la luz de la luna, respirando agitadamente y mirándole con los ojos húmedos de tanto reír… Al diablo con las inhibiciones.

Naruto se acercó a Edward, mirándolo fijamente. Notó que el alquimista bajo él se sonrojaba más aún al sentir la cercanía, y al sentir que la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba siendo aprisionada placenteramente por el cuerpo del contenedor del Kyuubi. Cerró los ojos desviando el rostro, avergonzado, pero Naruto le obligó a mirarle de frente y dulcemente le dio un beso en la cara. Ed no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas ante ello.

- Edo-chan… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Naruto, con una voz suave y nerviosa.

- N… no es nada, sólo que…

- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te recuerda a… Mustang~ttebayo?

Ed bajó la mirada, intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar.

- No, al contrario… Ese bastardo nunca fue cariñoso conmigo.

Naruto le miró y como única respuesta procedió a besar los labios del alquimista Fullmetal. La verdad es que no se consideraba bueno besando, pero quería hacerlo, y se dejó llevar por la dulzura de los labios de Ed. Al principio despacio, apenas rozando los labios del alquimista, pero al comprobar que Ed respondía al beso de buena gana decidió ser más atrevido e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Fullmetal, despacio pero decidido, al tiempo que le acaricia el cabello, atrayéndole más hacia si.

Ed siempre había sabido que le atraían los chicos, por algo había caído bajo el tan famoso "encanto" del alquimista Flame, tan conocido entre las mujeres de Central. Sin embargo, debió haber estado ciego o tonto, porque para haber ignorado a Naruto, que en realidad le parecía mil veces más atractivo que el bastardo del coronel, había que ser tarado. Más aún, el sentir que el joven ninja sí demostraba afecto, que sus acciones eran guiadas por sentimientos en lugar de una fiebre del momento, acabó por derretir la pared de hielo que había interpuesto entre él y el mundo después de haberse sentido utilizado y humillado. En cada roce, en cada movimiento de aquella lengua suave y cálida percibía el sentimiento de un alma tan maltratada como la suya propia. Y es que ambos estaban igual de heridos en su ser más profundo, deseosos de un contacto cálido y sincero, de sanar los maltratos que el cruel mundo que los rodeaba les había propinado.

Se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento recién descubierto, por la calidez que le daba una esperanza de sanar las heridas de su alma.

Se separaron sólo cuando la necesidad de aire se había vuelto urgente. Se miraron a los ojos, ámbar y zafiro brillando con los reflejos de la tenue luz lunar y la fogata cerca de ellos.

Ambos se sentían demasiado nerviosos. Pero sabían que a partir de ese momento no había cómo dar pie atrás. Sólo con una mirada se habían autorizado a sí mismos a seguir lo que había comenzado como un simple juego, y si bien sabían que sería agradable, que ambos lo deseaban y que no tenía nada de malo, sabían también que esto cambiaría para bien o para mal la amistad que tenían.

Con manos temblorosas, el ojiazul tiró un poco de la polera que Ed llevaba puesta para quitársela, rozando la piel del alquimista mientras lo hacía. Dejó la prenda a un lado, y procedió a besarle el cuello mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón; fue bajando por el torso de Fullmetal, dando besos y lamidas aleatoriamente, obteniendo como única respuesta algunos quejidos reprimidos.

Naruto levantó la mirada, y vio a Ed con los ojos cerrados, su mano izquierda acallando los sonidos que provenían de su boca y su mano derecha aferrada al pasto a su alrededor. Estaba más que tenso, así es que para calmarle un poco tomó con delicadeza la mano humana de Ed y depositó un suave beso en ella, mordisqueando ligeramente. Ed entreabrió los ojos, su mirada cristalina por las sensaciones que su amigo le proporcionaba.

- Quiero escucharte~ttebayo… – le dijo Naruto acariciando su mejilla con suavidad – puedes gritar, gemir, llorar si quieres, pero no te guardes lo que sientes. Si quieres que me detenga, dilo.

Edward tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla con su mano humana, y dando un suave beso respondió.

- Quiero… quiero que sigas…

Y si eso no era respuesta suficiente, Edward se acercó a Naruto y deslizando su mano humana por el torso desnudo de éste le besó, quizás no con la amabilidad con que Naruto lo había hecho, pero sí con una pasión tal que no le dejara duda alguna de que realmente le deseaba.

Ambos quedaron arrodillados uno frente al otro.

- Tócame con el automail… – Dice Naruto, mientras toma a Ed por la cintura.

- Está frío – responde Ed – Es desagradable…

- Nada que provenga de ti es desagradable – contesta Naruto, y acerca la mano derecha de Ed a su torso. Si bien al primer toque frío del automail se sobresalta ligeramente, mira fijamente al alquimista y desciende lentamente su mano libre por el cuerpo de Ed.

El siguiente movimiento por parte del joven ninja fue realmente inesperado por parte de Fullmetal.

Sin previo aviso, el ojiazul le bajó el cierre del pantalón a Ed, introduciendo su mano en la ropa interior del alquimista, haciendo que éste diera un sensual gruñido al sentir la mano de Naruto sobre su erección.

- Si no estuviera tan caliente, diría que también tienes automail ahí~ttebayo… – comenta Naruto, mientras mueve muy despacio su mano, apenas rozando.

- No en vano… me llaman Fullmetal… – contestó Ed, mirando sensualmente a su amigo y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, gimiendo a cada roce.

- Eso es, quiero oírte… ¿Te gusta~ttebayo?

- Sí… Me gusta mucho… uhh…

En lugar de intensificar sus movimientos, Naruto siguió tocando a Ed con la misma lentitud, provocando que Ed gimiera más aún, intentando hacer que apresurase sus movimientos. Pero Naruto simplemente siguió con su ritmo lento, besando al alquimista al tiempo que le masturbaba.

Pronto sintió su mano húmeda, y el orgasmo había sido tan intenso que Fullmetal tuvo que apoyarse en él para no caer. El contenedor del Kyuubi le miró, tenía la mirada nublada por las sensaciones, respiraba agitadamente y la piel le brillaba de sudor. El contacto de sus torsos desnudos provocó que su propia excitación se tornase casi dolorosa, y obviamente tenía que hacerse cargo de eso también. Aunque aún podía esperar un poco.

Recostó a Ed sobre el pasto, desnudándole, mientras el alquimista se dejaba confiado. Deseaba más de ese placer que Naruto le había proporcionado, un placer mediante el cual podía percibir sentimientos, algo que con Mustang nunca había sentido; ese idiota con suerte se acordaba de besarlo una vez cuando tenían sexo, mucho menos dedicaría tiempo a acariciarlo, a desnudarlo con tanta calma como su amigo lo estaba haciendo. A besar cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto, a regresar a su boca de cuando en cuando a darle… no, a compartir un beso lleno de ternura, a mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa amable.

Sintió un poco de frío cuando el ojiazul se separó un poco de él para terminar de quitarse el resto de ropa que le quedaba. Pero sintió que su rostro enrojecía intensamente cuando vio al joven ninja completamente desnudo; ese cuerpo era realmente perfecto, tanto que ni siquiera las cicatrices de antiguas batallas le quitaban atractivo.

Naruto por su parte se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de Edward sobre él; se acercó nuevamente, abrazándole y apegando su cuerpo al del alquimista, cuyo cuerpo comenzaba de nuevo a reaccionar al sentir el roce de otra piel sobre la suya, de otro cuerpo junto al suyo. El ojiazul lo volvió a besar, sus lenguas enredadas una vez más en una combinación perfecta.

El joven ninja abrazó por detrás a Fullmetal, besando su cuello y hombros al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos invadía la estrecha entrada del alquimista. La sensación hizo que Ed se sobresaltara un poco, pero luego se acostumbró a la incomodidad. Un segundo dedo provocó algo de dolor, sin embargo las constantes caricias que Naruto le daba lo hacían más llevadero.

Después de un rato Ed comenzó a moverse buscando un contacto más intenso, y el contenedor del Kyuubi supo que ninguno de los dos podría esperar más. Besando la espalda de Ed, lamiendo la cicatriz cercana a la unión del automail con el cuerpo, Naruto le tomó firmemente de la cintura y entró en él despacio, ignorando los movimientos de Ed instándole a hacerlo más rápido. No. Él no lo haría de esa forma.

Edward respiraba agitadamente, esperando a que su compañero comenzara a penetrarle de una vez por todas. Pero nada, seguramente esperaba a que se acostumbrase, le estaba tratando demasiado bien. No sabía si le estaba agradando del todo, puesto ya se había acostumbrado a la forma descuidada y violenta de Roy. Tanto, que deseaba que Naruto también se lo hiciese así.

Miró hacia atrás con una expresión suplicante en el rostro.

- Naru… kun – recibió un beso como respuesta – hazlo… de una vez… rápido… yo…

- No… Te va a doler demasiado.

- No importa – contestó Fullmetal, moviéndose un poco – ya estoy…

Nuevamente fue callado con un beso.

- Quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos, no sólo yo. Nunca te utilizaría de esa forma~ttebayo…

- Naruto-kun…

Ed sintió los besos y caricias en su cuerpo mientras Naruto comenzaba a moverse. Sintió los dedos del joven ninja desatar la trenza que siempre llevaba y acariciarle el cabello con delicadeza. Percibió la forma en que le penetraba, tan despacio como le había tocado anteriormente, rozando a intervalos regulares aquél sitio en su interior que le dejaba sin aliento, para luego poco a poco ir más rápido. Y se dio cuenta que esta vez sí lo estaba disfrutando. No como aquellas veces en que daba lo mismo lo que él pensara.

Y ante esas conclusiones, no pudo evitar llorar un poco.

Se sintió patético… No era el momento para ponerse a llorar como una niña, en absoluto. Intentó que no se notara, pero fue inútil.

- Edo-chan…? Estás bien?

- S… sí – volvió a mirar a Naruto, sonriéndole – es… agradable…

Más caricias y besos. Esa amabilidad… Realmente era demasiado agradable…

Ambos continuaron hasta que ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, demasiado agotados como para poder decir algo. Edward sintió que perdía ligeramente la conciencia, pero los brazos fuertes de Naruto evitaron que cayera al suelo.

Naruto tomó a Ed con cuidado, para llevarlo hasta la cama improvisada que había hecho en su refugio. El alquimista aún estaba un poco atontado por el efecto de aquel intenso orgasmo, pero el temor de experiencias pasadas volvió a su mente cuando vio que su amigo le dejaba sobre la cama y se iba.

- Quédate, por favor…

- Sólo iba por nuestra ropa… no podemos dejarla tirada por ahí, ¿no crees?

La sonrisa del ojiazul lo convenció. En efecto, en un par de minutos ya estaba de vuelta con las cosas de ambos.

- No voy a poder mirarte de la misma forma que antes – dijo Naruto, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado – Lo siento…

- Ya lo sabía – respondió Edward, seguro de sus palabras – Pero si es contigo, no me importa.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que no fue sólo una atracción del momento… Me gustas, y espero que esto sea sólo el comienzo de una relación más cercana todavía.

Edward se quedó en silencio. Eso lo había pillado un poco de sorpresa.

- Dame un tiempo – dijo finalmente, después de pensarlo – aún estoy lastimado por lo del bastardo del coronel – Notó que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas al ver la desilusión en el rostro de Naruto – Pero… Yo correspondo tus sentimientos, y… Sé que tú vas a poder hacer que me olvide de ese idiota…

- Entonces comencemos desde ahora – el ojiazul se recostó a su lado, sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la frente – quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa que conocí hace dos años atrás y que acabó enamorándome…

Edward sonrió de vuelta, dándole un poco más de espacio a Naruto.

- ¿Seguro que estás cómodo? – le preguntó, pasándole una frazada para que se cubriese.

- Sí. No hay problema, como eres tan pequeño no ocupas mucho espacio…

- A QUIÉN LE DICES QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PODRÍA DORMIR DENTRO DE UNA CAJA DE FÓSFOROS?

- A tí~ttebayo – respondió Naruto, con expresión traviesa.

- Aaargggghhh! – Edward se lanzó sobre él, atacándolo de nuevo. Y al igual que anteriormente, la pelea terminó a punta de cosquillas.

Tal vez… Recuperar esa sonrisa de días pasados no sería tan difícil después de todo.

_**~Fin~**_

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** A veces uno hace cada cosa, y mezcla lo que pilla por ahí y queda rico. Lo mismo pasa con algunos fics, son una mezcla de muchas cosas y quedan bien. Nunca creí que acabaría escribiendo un fic basado en Naruto, aunque en realidad sea un crossover con mi idolatrada FMA. Pero el chico kyuubi me cae bien y es adorable :3, pensé que haría buena pareja con mi gemelo alquimista por ser los dos igual de sufridos XD.

Me quedó larguísimo, pero creo que no está mal del todo, aunque todavía considero que mis fics lemon son pésimos en describir "esas" situaciones. En fin, algún día lo solucionaré. Aparte el final tampoco me convence, aunque la verdad es que ninguno de mis fics me deja 100% conforme XD.

Seguro se preguntarán por qué puse a Naruto diciéndole a Ed "Edo-chan" en lugar de "Edo-kun". Pues bien, tengo entendido que también se puede usar "chan" para chicos, claro que en un grado de mucha confianza y aprecio. Además como Ed es el uke (snif!), me pareció que queda tierno.

Me acordé de cosas que a mí me pasaron alguna vez escribiendo este fic… Yo amé muchísimo a una persona que me correspondió de la misma forma, y debo reconocer que desearía mucho que aún estuviese conmigo, pero quiso el destino que eso fuese imposible. Ahora en ese ámbito miro hacia adelante y espero encontrar a otra persona con la que compartir un amor sincero, y esos recuerdos los guardaré con cariño en un rinconcito de mi memoria.

La verdad es que últimamente he estado con una depresión horrenda, y parte de eso también se acabó manifestando en este fic. No me ha pasado nada remotamente similar, pero de alguna forma quizás desearía también que alguien me demostrara también algo de afecto (aunque no creo que de la misma forma ^^U).

Ahora sí, para reviews, amenazas de muerte, saludos, premios, reclamos, ofertas de contratos para el live action de FMA, ahí hay un botón que dice "Review this story/chapter". Gracias de antemano.


End file.
